


Ninja Camp Party

by Flameroyalty



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series), Ninja Sex Party - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Future Gwenvid, Future Jaspvid, Future jaspgwenvid, Jasper lives, M/M, Max idolizes David by accident, Max is oblivious, Neil is the only smart one again, Ninja Sex Party AU, OT3, Older Jasper, This is before Cool Patrol comes out, This is why we shouldn't be left unsupervised in discord, look - Freeform, thats important, the demographic for this fic is literally just my discord
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-03-22 12:09:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13763865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flameroyalty/pseuds/Flameroyalty
Summary: (A discord conversation that went too far.)David (Davey Sexbang) and Gwen (Ninja Gwen) are for some reason working at a summer camp. Don't question it. Jasper is himself back at home, laughing at his boyfriend and girlfriend as they try to keep their second life secret from the campers. Especially Max, who idolizes Davey and Neil who caught on right away.





	1. The First Close Call

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Campernetics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Campernetics/gifts), [HopefullyPessimistic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopefullyPessimistic/gifts).



> I needed somewhere to put the fic. This is so self-indulgent. Gifting to Cipher and Hope because they came up with a bunch of this stuff. I'm just the one who wrote it out. This going to start as a series of shorts, eventually building up to 2 larger events.

David was always excited for drop off day, and today was no exception. He was delighted at the number of campers they had this year, and new faces. He loved meeting all the new kids and getting to show them the wonders of Camp Campbell. He enjoyed talking to the parents as well, assuring them that their child is bound to have the best summer of their life. 

This specific mother however, continued to give David a confused look the entire time he raved about the forest and activities they offered. Her daughter dragged a large suitcase with her as she joined the other kids onto the bus. He was afraid she was having second thoughts on letting her daughter join them this summer. 

David continued to sell the camp,“Our staff is dedicated to keeping our campers happy and healthy. We have a lake for water based activit-” 

“You’re Davey aren’t you?” the woman interrupted him. 

David was immediately speechless. Well that explained her expression. Sure, he wasn’t impossible to identify but he thought it would be a tad more difficult outside of the bright blue jumpsuit and cape. How did this woman even know who he was in the first place? Was the demographic that varied? 

“You are, aren’t you?” she asked.

David shifted his weight, “I’m sorry, I don’t know what you’re referring to ma’am. My name is David Greenwood. I’m just a counselor at Camp Campbell, hoping to give your daughter an unforgettable summer.” 

He held up the camp salute, hoping it would sell the pitch. He wasn’t sure how she would react if he confirmed. This was the first time a parent called him out. 

She squints her eyes, “No you’re definitely him. I know that hair.”

_ He should’ve cut his hair. _

“And your eyes. They’re too unique of a color.” She pointed at him.  


_ He should've gotten contacts. _

“Ma’am I’m-” David tried to stop her.

“Don’t worry. I’m not about to go screaming it to the masses. I’m just a huge fan. You don’t need to freak out over me.” She smiled at him. 

He knew she was trying to hide it but he could hear the excitement in the back of her voice.He smiled at her and sighed. He was thankful that she was one of the more understanding fans. He takes a step closer to her and leans in so he was inches from her face.

“Would you like an autograph or something? My treat.” He whispers. Her eyes wide, she nodded. He chuckles, “Come with me, we’ll say there was some extra paperwork that needed to be filled out.”

“Okay.” she responded a little to fast for her own good.  


	2. Unexpected Fan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David catches Max with his missing guitar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I absolutely hate that this is getting so much more feedback then all my other stuff. Take it, you heathens. I left the song vague for your imagination.

David was making a casual round to check up on the campers. It was Saturday, so the campers were scattered across the grounds between the mess hall, field, and lake. He was making his way to the docks to join Gwen, who was supervising free swim.

He wished he could be a bit more enthusiastic about the day but his guitar had gone missing earlier. Sometime after breakfast, he went to grab it so he could practice some writing done for the next album but it wasn’t where he remembered putting it. He searched his whole cabin and the usual spots but with no luck. 

On his way down the path, he began to hear some broken strumming. A few notes before silence, repeat. He trusted Gwen had things under control and followed the sound of what was very likely his stolen guitar.

When he found the source of the music, he found a Max sitting in the grass near the fire pit holding his guitar. He did his best to not gasp or attract any attention, to keep his excitement to himself. He watched as Max picked at the strings and got frustrated when he hit a wrong note. With how little success Max was having, it was difficult for David to figure out what song the boy was trying to learn.

After a few more minutes of trying, Max finally got a sequence of notes out to his satisfaction and smiled. He repeated the notes over and over, clearly proud of himself. David had to fight everything to keep himself quiet. 

It was one of his songs. Max was learning one of his songs. Weeks of David trying to get Max to participate in something, and this is what he chose? He was going to have to move Music Camp up in the schedule. 

The other issue is that it was one of _his_ songs. His music was hardly appropriate for Max’s age group. Where did he even hear it? Why did it have to be _that_ one? 

“David?” Max broke David from thought.

“Yes Max?” David said a little too fast and a little too loud, as if he was caught doing something he wasn’t supposed to be. 

“Here’s your stupid guitar.” Max held out the instrument, but without making eye contact with David.

“Oh! Yes. Thank you Max. Why did you have it anyway?”

“Well I’m pretty sure I’m not the only one sick of your stupid singing.” 

“Oh.” David forced his smile to stay. Singing to the kids was one of his favourite things about camp. 

“It’s not tuned properly.” Max stuffed his hands in the pocket on his sweater.

“What was that Max?” David always made sure to tune the guitar every night. He saw that the strings had been tampered with. Probably Max trying to adjust it.

“Nothing.”

“I could teach you how to tune it if you want.”

Max’s head quickly turned to David, glaring, “Why the hell would I want to learn about that?”

“It’s nothing to be embarrassed about Max. If you want to learn how to play guitar-”

“You heard that?” Max hissed. 

“You were doing well. I’m proud of your initiative”

“Oh for fucks sakes.” Max started to walk away

“What song was it? I didn't recognize it.”

_ What was he doing? Why would he ask that? _

Max stopped and looked back at David, “They’re too cool for you. They’re not stupidly lame like you.”

Max kept walking, back towards the tents. David held the guitar close to his chest and smiled. He wandered over to the dock.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're going to comment, tell me what nsp song you think Max was learning.


	3. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David tells Neil something important, Nikki tells David something important.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta'd by the lovely Ciphernetics who gives me an excuse to only ever write after midnight. Sorry it took me absolutely forever to update but I'm BACK.

One of David’s favorite part of camp is listening to the conversations that the campers had over dinner. The friendships they made at camp were going to stay with these kids for the rest of their lives. The tales of adventures shared over mashed potatoes and mystery meat, helps David get a feel for how his campers are doing; what he can improve on to make this summer the best he can for them. 

“I’m just saying there’s absolutely no way he’s Davey.”

David picks up a mention of his name and spins towards the source. He sees Max and Neil in what seems to be a heated discussion. Nikki sitting next to them, clearly more interested in her meal then their argument. He starts to make his way over to try to defuse the situation.

“Max, he looks, sounds, and even has the same name as Davey Sexbang.” Neil explains to Max. 

David stops dead in his tracks.

“Neil, you’re crazy. Look at David. They’re nothing alike at all. David is an idiot, Davey is cool as hell. It’s a coincidence okay? Besides, the band works in LA, why would he suddenly decide to work at a run down summer camp across the country and worship it like it’s his whole life?”

_ To get away from the persona for a few months. To come back to one of  the most inspiring places in the country. Nostalgia for the past? To see how far I’ve come. _

“It just doesn’t make sense. You can be wrong sometimes Neil.” Max continued. 

Max turns away from his friend and towards his tray, stabbing the contents. Neil, however, makes eye contact with David. Though he couldn’t be sure exactly what the look on his face was, David was sure he gave every bit of himself away to the camper. Neil sighs and goes to picking at his dinner. 

David spins on his heel and rushes out of the mess hall, he had to find something to distract himself. He comes out here every summer with Gwen to get away from the stress and everything with the band and channel for a while, to get inspired and recharge. He loves working with these kids, helping them find the same joy in camp that he did; help them find the same kind lifelong friends he did with Gwen and Jasper. Their entire perspective they had of him would change if they knew and for some reason he let himself get caught. Sure Neil was of the smartest kids here, but that doesn’t mean the other kids couldn’t figure it out either. Thankfully Max wasn’t willing to listen, too blinded by bias that he was too uncool to be Davey.

“You do look a lot like him.” a voice comes from behind him. David turns to see Nikki.

“What do you mean Nikki?” David laughs nervously.

“Davey Sexbang. Neil’s right about how you look a lot like him, and sounding like him. Well the way you sing, not the way you talk. You tried to tell me the great dinosaur laser fight wasn’t real.”

David never thought about the repercussions of that song. He never intended for children to hear it and take it to heart like Nikki did. She still sticks to it as fact, regardless of his efforts. 

“I know you’re not Davey though.” Nikki was now watching an ant run along her arm as she talked. 

“What do you mean?”

“Yeah, if you were Davey. I bet Max might've actually started to like being here. That’s like, your whole mission right?”

_ How had he never thought of that? He was so scared of the kids knowing, he never thought about the benefits of them knowing. Could his alter ego be the secret to finally getting Max to open up? _

He bends down so he’s at eye level with Nikki, “Tell Gwen I said you can have another pudding cup, okay?”

Her eyes widen, “Really?”

He smiles. The excitement on her fact was the exact reason he kept coming back to camp, “Absolutely.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know its short but its 5am and I have more plans for this fic that I want to get to faster.


End file.
